Dear Death
by ImMadlyInloveWithDemetria
Summary: Alex confides in her best friend about something. Will she tell Mitchie that she love her. Will she tell her in time or will it be too late? Suck at summaries just read. Rated T for Tragedy. Alex/Mitchie. Demi/Selena. Femslash.


**AN: This is my first ever fanfiction story. I wrote this a long time ago, just found on my computer files. I'm much more of a reader than a writer. Sorry for any mistakes. Warning though possible Character Death…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story nor will ever. Anything written in here is obviously a complete work of fiction, blah blah blah. I only own the plot.**

**Sorry if this story upsets anyone. So please read and let me know what you think.**

**This is inspired by 'Dear Death' by Anthony Neeley. You don't have to listen to the song cause it's chinese but if you want, then go. It's amazing.  
**

******I hope you enjoy.**

Alex's POV

I was standing on the beach with the wind blowing in my face. I have been standing here for about an hour. That was when I heard Mitchie's voice behind me. I did hear my best friend, I just decided not to answer in the hope that she would go away.

"I've been calling you" I could hear relieve in her voice when she had finally found me. I looked over at the ocean.

"I've noticed"

She walked over to me and stood beside me. The waves crashed and the sun was setting down. She set her head on my shoulder and mine on her head. I looked at her, she had a worried face.

"What's wrong?"

Mitchie's POV

Alex was looking at me intensely as we were standing on the rough sand of the beach. We decided to go for a walk.

"Okaaay, you've been quiet all the time… and you've been giving me that weird look" I told her with a smile on my face.

"What look?" I looked at her with a poker face before looking at her intently. "What?! Hey, I didn't look at you like that!" She pushed me playfully and I chuckled at her.

"Yes you did." I turned to her with a smirk on my face.

She grinned at my face and shook her head. "Dork"

"Hey you like games, right?" I asked with a smile on my face. She looked at me confused. "Come on lets play!"

She looked at me a little surprised as she raised her eyebrows "Huh, Play what?"

"Games? you silly" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I mean, games like what?"

I bit my bottom lip, pretending to think "Like… tag?"

"Tag? Are you fucking serious?!"

"Come on Alexandra Russo." I poked her and got on my feet running away from her.

"Michelle!"

She scooped her arms around my waist and twirled me around. "Gotcha!"

I shrieked with delight and struggled to get out of her arms. "Russo! Put me dowwnnn!" I giggled as she put me down, still chuckling a little. I pushed her away playfully.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled at her, trying not to laugh. She threw her arm around my shoulder and we walked further.

Alex's POV

I was now sitting with my Mitchie, wait she's not mine we're just friends, best friend. We sat on the warm, rough, sandy floor of the beach around the fire. I could find Mitchie looking down at me, I was sitting in between her legs with my back leaned to her chest as we were watching the waves crashed into each other. I tore my gaze away from the ocean when I noticed that Mitchie was staring at me. I smiled softly at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you promise me something?"

I shrugged my shoulder "Yeah, anything"

"Don't change okay? You're perfect just the way you are" She thinks I'm perfect? Well, It was just weird hearing that from my bestfriend.

"Huh?" I was confused, why is she suddenly acting so weird? Why is she telling me this?

"Promise me" She whispered with so much emotion after a long moment of silence.

I nodded as I started to feel warm inside, I realized that most of the things she would do to me were to make me feel better.

"I promise"

I smiled to myself. I loved to hang out with her. We were both their for each other. During the breaks-up, gossip, teasing. We both knew who are each others crush was. It's strange, out of all the persons I could talk to and cry on their shoulders I just felt like I needed that one person who knew what I was going through and that had to be Mitchie Torres. She was there all along and I do believe that she truly cared about me.

Did we ever go out? Well the answer is, 'No'. We never spoke about each other's feelings for each other. All we knew was that we'd be best friends till we die.

"We can stay here for a while, right? I like it here" I told her as I leaned my back against her chest. "Today was exhausting."

I breathed out and sadness grows inside of me, it all seems so unfair. I could find Mitchie frowning at me, looking at me with big questionable eyes but I wasn't able to answer her because I just burst out in tears.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

I shut my eyes tightly and let all of my tears fall. I lowered my head and leaned my elbow on my knee so I could rest my head on my hand.

"Lexy…" Mitchie whispered softly and she slowly wrapped her arms around me. Another sob escaped my mouth and I let my head drop on her lap while I cried and cried and cried, I wept just like a baby. Mitchie looked down at me in pain.

"It's not fair" I mumbled in between sobs while I grasped tightly onto her pants. "I'm way too young" I almost choked over my tears so I stopped talking. "It's so not fair" I whispered after a few moments.

Mitchie's POV

"We can stay here for a while, right? I like it here" Alex told me as she leaned her back against my chest. "Today was exhausting."

She breathed out and a small glance of sadness flashed through her eyes, her dark brown eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. Which once were full of hope, passion and strong desire of life. Now were taken over with fear, despair, hopelessness and guilt. I furrowed my brow as I looked at her puzzled and she just burst out in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Alex shut her eyes tightly and let all of her tears fall. She lowered her head and leaned her elbow on her knee so she could rest her head on her hands.

"Lexy…" I whispered softly and I slowly wrapped my arms around her. Another sob escaped her mouth and she let her head drop on my lap while she cried. I looked down at my bestfriend in pain.

"It's not fair" She mumbled in between sobs while she grasped tightly onto my pants. What is not fair? "I'm way too young" Okay, I'm starting to get worried about what was actually going on. Way too young? She's not going to leave, right? She won't leave me, she's not gonna leave me. She almost choked over her tears so she stopped talking. "It's so not fair" She whispered after a few moments.

I put my arms around her shoulders and drew her close to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered against her hair.

Alex shook her head. "No"

And I started to get worried even more because Alex would tell me anything except when it came to the big important stuff that would really get to her. She's the kind of person that will handle it on her own terms without including anyone. But just a little more encouraging I know she'll tell me.

"You know we tell each other everything." I reminded her.

She nods. "Y-yeah... I know." She took a deep breath and reached for my hand.

"It's okay. I'm here and you know you can tell me anything." I comforted her and hugged her even tighter.

I wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Mitch..." Alex began. "I-I…" She stalled.

Alex's POV

Mitchie put her arms around my shoulders and drew me close to her. She kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered against my hair.

I shook my head. "No"

"You know we tell each other everything." She reminded me.

I nod. "Y-yeah... I know." I took a deep breath and reached for her hand.

"It's okay. I'm here and you know you can tell me anything." She comforted and hugged me even tighter.

She wiped some tears away from my eyes. "Mitch..." I began. "I-I…" I stalled.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Alex" A voice shrilled behind me. I turned around to face my older brother.

"What?!"

"So are you gonna tell her?"

"What?" I screeched. "Are you crazy?! NO!"

"But you love her."

"Yeah, I love her, so I don't want her to hate me!"

"She wouldn't hate you." He stated seriously.

"How do you know?" I was near tears.

"I just do. Trust me on this, she wouldn't hate you."

"Even if she didn't, I'm not about to…WAIT! Why am I telling you this? It's not gonna happen, okay?"

"Whatever. But are you going to tell her that you're-"

"Yeah! I'm going to tell her that I'm SICK! Then what will happen?!"

YEAH, I AM SICK. Heart decease, that's it, It's a funny word right? Well, I have Restrictive Cardiomyopathy. It's a condition in which someone's heart does not work as well as it should, sometimes stopping completely so that they die. I can get surgery to cure it but I'm too scared. They also have to find an organ donor, in order to get rid of it. The problem is they haven't even find a donor, yet. I don't know when will my heart would stop beating, we can't tell the future, but all I know is I need to find a heart ASAP. The hardest part is when you have to tell your best friend, my Mitchie, in the whole world what's going on.

"But you need to tell her this one."

"I guess so…"

"I guess so? Tell her before-"

"I KNOW! I know…I WILL!"

"Then tell her NOW!"

God, rude much?

"I need to do it in person, but Justin… I am NOT going to tell her that I love her. I just can't…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sigh loudly, "Mitchie I'm sick!"

She froze. She blinked unsure that she had even heard me correctly as she gulped "What do you mean by that?" She glared at her.

"I-I mean, I'm sick, I-I have Re-restrictive cardiomyopathy." I sniffled. I was playing with my fingers and then I looked at her.

"Y-you, have w-what?" She asked in such a low voice as she looked at me in the eye.

"You heard me," I said solemnly, "please don't make me say it again."

"Restrictive Cardiomyopathy… What the hell is that?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

"It's a type of heart decease."

"Can it be cured? I-It can, right? I-I mean you can get treatment for it, right?"

I nod "Uhm… Yes, it can be treated with transplant surgery." Her face lit up, "but"

"No! No buts, please no…"

"What if…" Another tear fell down from my eye, "Mitch I'm scared" I continued as I took a deep breath and reached for her hand.

Mitchie's POV

She sighs loudly, "Mitchie I'm sick!"

I froze. I gulped, trying not to think about severe thoughts forming in my head "What do you mean by that?" I glared at her.

"I-I mean, I'm sick, I-I have Re-restrictive cardiomyopathy." She sniffled. She was playing with her fingers and then she looked at me.

"Y-you, have w-what?" I asked in such a low voice as I looked at her in the eye.

"You heard me," She said solemnly, "please don't make me say it again."

"Restrictive Cardiomyopathy… What the hell is that?" I asked after several minutes of silence.

"It's a type of heart decease."

"Can it be cured? I-It can, right? I-I mean you can get treatment for it, right?"

She nod "Uhm… Yes, it can be treated with transplant surgery." My face lit up, "but"

"No! No buts, please no…"

"What if…" Another tear fell down from her eye, "Mitch I'm scared" She continued as she took a deep breath and reached for my hand.

"Don't be, It's okay, I'm always here"

"I'm sorry." She told me.

Why is she saying sorry to me? I tried hard not to cry, but a tear just escaped from my eye. I wiped them before Alex could see.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her.

"Be-because y-you have to go through this. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd cry."

I curved my lips to make a smile, but all I did was a half smile. I hugged her tightly. "You are the best."

* * *

I was lying on my bed with my back, facing the door, I was thinking about Alex. I was crying uncontrollably, you know that crying when you finally let yourself cry over everything that's been going on after locking those feelings deep down inside. I curled myself in a ball. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to lose the most important person in my life. And Alex, she wasn't supposed to get sick.

I thought about what Alex had said. I recalled wondering at the memory.

_'Restrictive cardiomyopathy' _

_'Transplant surgery'_

The thought lingered in my mind.

It then hit me, What if I give my heart to her.

I got up and ran out of my room. "I'm out Mom!" I yelled while walking up to the door.

"Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes "At Alex's!" I put my music on, letting the rhythm of the music blast into my ears giving me a nice comfortable feeling. I ran out of the house.

* * *

I peeked into her room and saw her sitting at the end of the bed looking out the window. The window was wide open the wind blowing a strand of hair in her face and each time she pushed it behind her ear. She looked beautiful, she looked peaceful, and everything was all right. The sun shone on her face. A content smile played on her face. She looked gorgeous while she ran her finger through her dark locks.

I smiled and walked up behind Alex and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped off the bed and relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Oh My God! You scared me half to death," She said holding her chest. "Don't ever do that again"

"I'm sorry," I said as I hold her close. "How are you?" I whispered softly in her ear.

I felt Alex smiled and leaned into my chest. "My chest was hurting like hell, like an elephant just stepped on my chest and I got dizzy." Her voice was soft and low, not squeaky like girls' voices usually are. She sounded like... an angel.

"HERE." I said as I reached into my pocket got the medicines out and handed doses to her. "Your mom told me that you need to keep all your medicines with you at all times in case of an accident."

"I don't need that" She whined. "I need you... here. You're my only medicine, right?" I chuckled a little at her antics.

She put her head on my shoulder as I closed my eyes and I couldn't help but get butterflies every time she shifted when my fingers danced along the fabric of her shirt. I felt like I had the whole world in my hands and I never wanted to let her go.

Alex sighed and said, "I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have company." I didn't respond. I just want her close where we can stay like this forever…

"You know what? Life is such a bitch." Alex spoke up after a long comfortable silence. I saw the sadness fill her eyes.

"Yeah..." I said pulling her head carefully towards my chest. "You know, this life is short." I mumbled. "You know... all things change and situations are changing." I continued. I took deep a breath "But I want is just... I want this moment right now" I whispered as I glanced over at her. I sighed "This day… the way you look right now when I look at you" I looked down at Alex. "I just want this last very long" I whispered with so much emotion.

"Well, no matter what… we've already know we really had each other and nothing change that" Alex spoke with such calmness to her. "But I just want you to know, no matter what way... you always have somebody here for you, I always." She spoke softly. "I will never gonna leave you" Alex whispered softly and she slowly wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Yeah, I know... I know." I told her.

"And promise me...Don't leave me." She said hugging me tightly and drew me close.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Promise… I won't."

* * *

I asked a doctor to let him give Alex my heart, but the doctor told me that they couldn't take heart from live donors, of course they can't.

I ran to my car and hurried inside as it started to thunder. I started the engine as the rain pour down. I put my jacket on and I got on the road as I leaned back in my seat, relaxing a bit. I got kinda excited about the idea of leaving this world. It was taking over me. I felt how my engine went faster, I drove straight going nowhere. A faint smile grew on my face, I grabbed the steering wheel tighter and stared blankly at the car in front of me.

"I'm sorry Lexy... I have to do this." I whispered to myself.

"I love you so much Alex... I love you." I whispered my eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

I was losing my grip and a thousand thoughts and emotions and pictures were running through my mind. I let go of my grip and then everything went very fast. It was so dark. I closed my eyes and felt the cold wind. I held my breath, hoping it would be done soon. I opened my eyes, my view was blurry and blood was streaming down my face, the amount of blood was too much and I felt myself slipping away.

_Blacked out_

_Finally peace_

* * *

**Theresa-Doctor**

"Hello?"

_"Mrs. Russo?"_

"Yeah."

_"I'm Doctor James Mclaughlin. I have news regarding the transplant."_

"What's about the transplant?"

_"An organ is available. I just want to know if your daughter is ready, then we can start examine. We should check first for a good match. I need to know if your daughter wants to take the test"_

"That's great. What test?"

_"A Panel Reactive Antibodies Test, this test determine if patient and donor tissues are compatible. This test tells us whether your daughter is at high risk of having a hyperacute reaction against a donor heart. If the PRA shows that your daughter has a high risk for this kind of reaction, then the crossmatch is done."_

"Oh, okay. When are we coming by?"

_"Uhm… because the surgery must be done as soon as possible, I was wondering if your daughter could take tomorrow…"_

"Yes of course, is it possible to have the appointment tomorrow, in the late afternoon?"

_"How does 5:00 sounds?"_

"Okay, thank you."

Alex's POV

I couldn't explain how nervous I was feeling when I woke up the next morning. I had a long nice shower before packing everything up for my operation. I got into car with my mom and drove through the hospital. I've tried calling Mitchie a few times, but I never seem to reach her.

Normal POV

In the Hospital

Alex was being evaluated and started on medications in preparation for transplantation while a team of surgeons was working to remove the organ from the donor. Then they brought her in the operating room, put to sleep with an anesthetic, and one of the transplant surgeons begun the process of preparing the chest cavity for removal of her heart.

Alex's POV

I woke up in a strange room. I closed my eyes, mumbling random things. Suddenly I could hear and see everything loud and clearly. It was so light, too light. Then I heard a machine beeping. I felt how I couldn't breath properly. I kept looking around. I saw my mom talking to a doctor, I groaned and stared at the ceiling.

"Her vitals are stable and she's awake" The doctor said.

I smiled as my mom sat on the chair next to my bed and stroked my hair.

"Hey, mija! How are you feeling?" My eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds.

"Pretty good, a bit groggy, and my chest still in pain." I mumbled under my breath.

My mom grabbed my hands and rubbed them with her thumbs. "Alex… The doctor said it's normal." My mom said as the door creaked open.

"Alex?" I looked up and smiled softly.

"Dad!" My dad came over and hugged me tightly, then looked at my mom, who was still sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"How are you? Feel better?" He smiled softly at me.

"Not so much." I said pouting as I watched him. I smiled silly at my father.

"Uhm... Mom? Is Mitch here? Where is she?" I looked at my mom with a small smile.

"She's not here, why don't you call her? And tell that you're pretty well." My mom smiled at me.

"Yeah, maybe, I should call her." I said as I took my phone from the table next to my bed. I pressed the first button and held the phone to my ear.

_No one answered_

"The number's no good..." I mumbled as I lied my phone back down on the table a little confused.

"You should get some rest, mija. You look stressed," My mom said worriedly. "Maybe call her later." I nodded in response.

"Alex? mija your father and I are going out. Just get some sleep, Okay." My mom added with a smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" I looked at my mom and dad.

"We're just going out to meet someone." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Who?" I asked a little confused.

"Your donor's family. We should thank them." They glanced over at me before opening the door and walking out of the room.

* * *

There was a knock on the door a half an hour later.

"Come in" I said quietly, staring outside of the window.

"Hey" I heard I turned around and saw my mom standing there with Mrs. Torres.

"Alex…"

"Hey mom" I said with a soft smile on my face.

"Mija, Connie is here." My mom said softly.

"Mrs. Torres I'm glad you came. Where's Mitchie?" I said with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Alex, sweetie…" Mrs. Torres began. I looked up at them. "I'm here because... I wanted to tell you that," She continued.

"You wanted to tell me what?" I asked.

Mrs. Torres breath out and said, "Sh-she is gone."

Those three words echoed in my head. My eyes went wide as I slowly shook my head. I was just dreaming, right? She's lying, this can't be true, my Mitchie is not gone. Seconds later I noticed I was silently crying.

I sat up, trying to pull the wires out of me. "Wh-What!?" I stammered. "No... no, no, NO!" I shook my head.

My mom ran to my bed stroking my hair "Alex... Calm down, It's okay."

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed. "How..." I was inconsolably crying. I can't stop the tears from running down my face, All I know is I'm lost without her. I'm not gonna lie. How am I gonna be strong without Mitch? "Mom, tell me she's okay!" I screamed. "No, please no…" I pleaded, crying from my heart.

My mom wrapped me in a hug allowing the tears to take over my body. "I'm so sorry, hija" She soothed.

"I loved her mom, I was in love with her… " I cried

"I know sweetheart," She said rocking my body "I know"

"But I never got the chance to tell her 'cause I never had a guts to tell her. I'm so stupid, mom, I love her" I continued.

"I'm sorry… It's okay"

"Alex, I'm sorry, this may upset you, but…" Connie said, reaching out my hand.

"Honey here," Mrs. Torres opened my hand, I looked at her confused "Mitchie wanted you to have this" She put an envelope in it.

"She wanted you to read it," I looked down at the envelope in my hand and glanced over at her, Mrs. Torres nodded at me, "It explains everything."

I stared at the envelope as I continue to cry unnecessarily. After about five minutes of complete silence, I toned down the crying, but switched to sniffing instead. I cleared my throat, just sniffling a bit, as I positioned myself on my bed before opening the envelope and reading the letter.

_'Dear sexy Lexy,_

_I'm so sorry for breaking all my promises. I'm sorry for leaving you, please try to understand that I did this for you, I gave my heart to you. I just want you to know that it's not your fault, I know you'll blame yourself for my death, but don't. I did this for you. I have lived a good and full life, and I can say that it was because of you. Please don't be scared to move on, I know you'll miss me too but when tomorrow comes without me, I wish so much you wouldn't be sad and I hope you wouldn't cry. Please try to understand… that my place was ready in heaven above. That an Angel came, called my named and took my hand, just to keep you stay 'cause you had so much to live for. That I'd have to leave behind all those I dearly love._

_It seemed almost impossible, that I was leaving you. I thought of all the fun we had. If I could just relive yesterday, even for awhile, I'd say goodbye and maybe see you smile._

_The funny thing is that yesterday we were just children playing in backyard. Remember the first song I ever sang to you was 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' when we were five. Remember we called each other and talk on the phone every night before we go to sleep. We were both so young but I feel like I'm a 'big kid' because I got to talk on the phone. Both of us cried when my Mom says I have to go to bed. We could have talked for hours. Remember the times we sat on the sandy floor of the beach together next to the fire and were laughing like crazy as we gazed under the moon. Remember whenever we go out shopping, it has to be either we have the same amount, like I'll have five items and you'll have five items, or I have to have more than you but you can't have more than mine. However, what I love about shopping is when we shared a changing room and I'll ask you 'Do I look good?' 'How do you find my dress?' and you'll say 'Take it all off, I don't want to see you in those clothes, baby. I wanna see you in your birthday suit' Gosh, you sound like a horny weirdo! Do you remember the day I had my first song I wrote just for you and I recorded it for you; I know you cried hearing it, you just never admitted it to me. And when you missed me, you just put those records on. Do you remember the night I've told you that whenever I talk to you on the phone I'll look at the picture you gave me, a picture of you that lay on my bedside every night. In all, honestly I do it frequently. I just haven't told you because I know it will creeps you if you find out. Remember the nights we would stay up just smiling and laughing like an idiot for hours at nothing? Conversations we shared. I'm surprised we have never run out of subjects out of all the things we've talked about._

_I wanted to tell you some things that I probably never told you before. I never had the chance to say this word to you in person. I chicken out of many things and I have quite feeling this may be one. _

_We've been friends for more than ten years. You are my best friend and you know me better than anyone does. You have changed my life, you have let me in to your life in a way I know you have never let anyone else in, and I am forever thankful. I enjoyed the time we had together. And although I probably never told you before, but I do appreciate everything you ever did for me. _

_You got the sweetest touch. You got me smiling in everything and even in my sleep. You are also one of those people that was always fun to be around and could always make me laugh, oh yeah... you could make me laugh while I sing and I'm so happy you came in my life._

_Alexandra Russo, I love you. More than just friends. Now you know..._

_Thinking of all the things we've been through together has made me realize that I love you. We might not be destined for life, we might not meant to be, but someday we'll meet again because I know our soul will meet someday. I'll wait for you._

_We're soul mate Lexy, I know we are..._

_I wished I didn't have to leave but I won't forget about you and I won't forget the moments we shared together…_

_One of my favorite moments of us is the night that we saw 'Dear John' together. You told me the one true thing in that movie was that, wherever we were, the Moon would always be the same. Every night that I sit out on the patio and talk to you, I look up at the moon and the stars and think about how much you've helped me through. So when you think of me just look up at the moon and stars, you can't always see me but you know that I'm always near. I will always be looking out for you Alex. I always have and always will._

_So when I'm not there to see, don't think we're far apart._  
_I'm right here..._

_In_

_Your_

_Heart_

_So whenever you need me, you know where I am, I'm always there and I will be always listening to you._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Mitch'_

I slowly traced my fingers over the letter that Mitch wanted me to read. I sniffled as I kept reading the last line over and over and over again.

Everything grew silent. "This can't be happening" I whispered. "She can't be dead." I choked out and began sobbing. I tried to get up. I didn't care. I just wanted to escape. I wanted her to come back. "Sh-she pr-promised." I kept on repeating.

"Tell me she didn't do it please… please, God… please she didn't do it. How could you do this to me Torres? You promised you'll never gonna leave me."

I sniffed and wiped some tears away from my pale face. "And I never got the chance to tell you..."

Some tears came down from my eyes. "That, I love you."

* * *

My health care team suggested that I might have to start a cardiac rehabilitation program. A member of the rehab team helped me sit up in a chair or take a few steps and recover.

* * *

I heard my mom opened the door and looked down at me. I was sitting on the side of my bed, crying uncontrollably, again. I had been crying for a week. "Alex?" She closed the door behind her and sat next to me "Mija, I'm sorry. It's okay" My mom moved her hand to my back and rubbed it up and down. My mom always says sorry that Mitchie left, but would that really help me? It probably just annoys me because that is all people say when something tragic happens. I rose on my feet and walked barefoot to the balcony door, sliding it open. My mom just let me alone so I could clear my mind.

When I stepped out, I found myself being speechless; there I was standing on the balcony of the hospital I was staying in. Nothing felt good enough at the moment. I wrapped my arms around myself. I took a deep breath, stood quietly. I closed my eyes for a moment and tears were rapidly streaming down my cheeks.

I spoke up after a long comfortable silence.

"I'll wait…"

* * *

After 2 weeks in the hospital, I recovered and we went home.

I decided to go to the seaside near the memorable beach house, the place where we met, the place where we made laughter, the same place where we made so much fun. I sat on the sand and let the sand play between my toes. 'I missed you Michelle Torres' I thought. I had taken out a black notebook and was now scribbling something on a mysterious piece of paper.

_'Dear death,_

_Why do u take people away? They always say sharing is caring, but I don't want to share anyone with you. _

_Can you understand love? I seriously doubt that you can. Because, if you could, you shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have let her done that. You would have looked into her eyes when she had turned to smile at me before that day. You would have seen what I had seen: the affection glowing in her deep chocolate gaze and the joy that flitted across her lips. That blissful moment before terror._

_You witnessed that love shining like a headlight in our midst, yet still you let her do that. And you wrenched my Mitch from life's embrace. My embrace, even though I thought I was holding on tightly enough. Why did you take her cruelly in your arms, and stalk past me? I'm the one that supposed to be dead! I'd rather be walking hand in hand with her, wherever you took her after that day, than be left in the dust of life._

_When I woke up in the hospital the next obscure morning, her mom told me that she was gone. Through my tears, I made a solemn vow. It was a vow to hate you for the rest of my life. My Mitchie, gone? You cause a lot of people heartache and suffering. You don't understand love._

_Your newest enemy,_  
_Alex'_

As I finished I tore the page off and let the paper drifted through the wind. Getting up from the ground, I walked to the beach house.

I sat on the piano bench and played piano by the ocean in front of memorable beach house and said, "Perhaps, we weren't for each other. But in another life, I promise, we'll be together. I hope that you are at peace Torres. I wish that you still smiling up in heaven as I always dream of you smiling, the way I remembered you when you were alive. I'm glad that I dream of you smiling and laughing because I couldn't bear it if I saw you any other way. I shall see you again soon, my Mitchie. I love you and always will. I miss the heck out of ya!"

Tears rushed out of my eyes and I couldn't stop. I tried to stop for her because she would for me. But I couldn't. She was gone forever and now I was stuck on earth without anyone to love.

_EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE GONE I CAN ALWAYS HEAR YOUR HEART... CALLING OUT MY NAME. I AM KEEPING THE WORDS YOU SAY BUT HOW MUCH LONGER CAN I WAIT BECAUSE WHISPERS ECHOING UNTIL THEY FADE… REMIND ME THAT YOU'RE GONE._

* * *

**What do you think? Hate it? I know, kill me now. Well, maybe I should write a sequel. Please review and let me know if you want me to write a sequel.  
**


End file.
